Tech No  Part II
by RunningwithBow10
Summary: This is a continue to 'Tech No - Part 1'  a writen episode.  Rachel is still wanting her solos, and really badly, will she get them back, or will they win or lose Nationals without her?


Tech No

Part II

Kurt placed his wardrobe onto the ground in the choir room. _I knew that his new portable wardrobe would come in handy one day and today was gladly that day. I am so happy to be back at WM. _He thought to himself. _I do miss Blaine… I wish that he could come here, the Glee Club would be unstoppable, but then again, Finn would miss out _on most of the solos that he has got because he has the best male voice_, and the Warblers would lose to us at Sectionals next year, like they lost Regionals this year. I could ask if he wants to come here, he probably won't want too, he is gay and the Footballers will get him Slushied if they see me and Blaine. But I love him so much and I don't want to lose him. I just want to see him during school like before. _Kurt put down his wardrobe and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialed Blaine and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey beautiful"

"Darling, how is school going?"

"Oh I am missing you so bad; I just want to kiss the phone now as if it was you"

"Oh, don't be so modest, just kiss the phone"

A wet kiss was heard by Kurt and Finn who was now standing behind him.

"Just a minute Blaine I am going to put you on hold"

"Ok"

Kurt pressed the hold button and turned around with folded arms.

"Did you have to do that?" Kurt asked, "We were flirting and I don't want you to know what he calls me"

"Oh, don't worry I only heard from the 'Oh don't be modest bit'"

"That was still me and Blaine flirting. Now why are you here because I want to talk to Blaine, because I haven't talked to him for a week. And we usually talk for an hour each night, but I have been studying, I have had to tell him that I can't talk and that is really embarrassing over the phone you know"

"Ok, I don't need to know about your love life because I happen to have one of my own, but why are you bringing this thing?" Finn said pointing to the wardrobe.

"I may need it for my major emergencies, example" Kurt opened the doors to his wardrobe to reveal a section for shoes, make up, toning creams and washes, shirts, pants, socks and every accessory a girl could want.

"Do you really need all this?"

"Um, is that a trick question, yes?"

"Well because it is only one week and you are packed for four years"

"No, this is only for a week; my wardrobe at home is ten times this size!"

"Ok Kurt, figure out where you want to sleep and I will put your closet there"

Kurt turned left and right and to the left again.

"Can I please talk to Blaine first; I need to figure out the configuration of my head and then the direction of the sun. I will call you when I am finished"

"Ok then"

Finn exited the choir room and Kurt picked up the phone.

"Oh sugar cake"

"Oh my beautiful flower bed"

"I want to ask you your opinion of something"

"Yes my love of my life and the most wonderful thing of all"

"Oh you can stop with all of that!"

"Fine then my lovely!"

"Have you ever thought of maybe coming to William McKinley High? To be with me?"

"I have actually; do you think that I should ask?"

"Yes baby, because I want to be with you all the time, I miss you really bad!"

"I shall ask then, my little sugar plum"

Kurt smiled, said a long goodbye and grabbed a piece of note paper and a pen. The once finished, he called Finn.

* * *

><p>Rachel picked up her 'Diary' and started writing. <em>Dear so called diary. It is day one of the no Technology assignment. I am very happy to say that my plan is very well in action. I have gone through the whole glee clubs possessions and taken the things that involve technology. Their cell phones, IPods and anything that might help Brittany sleep at night (since she is still afraid of the dark (like she believes in Santa Clause)). And as I was looking trough Finns bag, I found a picture of me, and I knew that I had found the right boy to be with. I even found Mr Shue's laptop and took that off him. I have planned with my dad's that they need to bring food for me that has not been cooked by electricity, only the gas stove. Meals like two minute noodles with boiled water in a thermos will be brought. I know that Kurt really likes home cooked meals by his dad. He likes cooking full stop. He is obsessed with impressing his new boyfriend, Blaine, and a romantic roast is the best way to do that! Since the rest of the glee club has not thought of that, they will be begging for a properly cooked meal. That was my plan, for my dad's to bring me in meals that will have the rest of the club, including Mr Shue begging for mercy. I will weaken them all!<em>

* * *

><p>"Who has been going through my gear?" Santana asked.<p>

"And mine too" Brittany seconded. "Someone has stolen my night light"

"Me guys, I stole them. Well I didn't really steal them; I took them away for safe keeping, since it is a No Technology Assignment and you guys were trying to sneak in some Technology. I just took them so you had no temptation"

Suddenly Mr Shuster stormed into the room.

"Who stole my laptop, I knew it was one of you guys. Just fess up"

The whole glee club except Finn pointed at Rachel.

"Why did you do that Rachel?" Mr Shuster asked.

"It is just a temptation that laptop. And you even said yourself that you wanted to do this with no Technology, so I am just helping you in your journey, to a lower power bill!"

"Rachel, I don't need your help with this, I am easily capable of using no technology"

"Sure Mr Shue, I will give it back to you but if you use it once this whole time I swear that I will get all those solos from you no matter what. Deal?"

"Yes. So give us back all our electronics. And if one of us fails to stay away from our electronics, so help me, you will get all those solos and you will get to do whatever you want in Glee club, for the rest of the year"

"Until the end of school" Rachel objected.

"Fine then"

"Ok then, I will give you all the electronics and you will give me the rights to rule Glee club until the end of grade 12, because I am going to win this thing"

Finn looked at Rachel and smiled. _Her determination is amazing. I hope that she stays that way so that our relationship can last. I am so happy to have her as a girl friend because she is going to be that way until Quinn decides that she wants me back, which will probably be soon, because she is very obsessed with getting Prom Queen. I am so popular these days! She has been so quite these days, since I broke up with her two weeks ago. She has always been quite but she hasn't talked to me since the brake up. And I don't want her back; she can crawl back to Sam. I love you Rachel and you will be my Valentine as long as I live. _

* * *

><p>"Mr Will Shuster, right?" said a figure standing at the door. "My name is Blaine Anderson. I have transferred from The Dalton Academy. You may have heard Kurt talk about me a bit"<p>

"Blaine, it is an honor to meet you, and yes I have heard a lot about you from Kurt. He has told me a lot about Dalton and it's no bulling policy. Which is why we have started a 'No Bulling Club and Policy'!"

"I am very glad about that Mr Shuster. I am also wondering if I could join your New Directions, I have heard that you guys need some new, fresh voices in your group. I am hoping to get the background singing part, because your two leads are amazing. I must say that I hope to get at least one solo each year, if that is ok with you"

"Ah, I have no discussion on this subject at the moment; you see I am in the middle of a bet with Rachel"

"I know, Kurt told me. I shall discus with her too, just in case she wins. But can we still discus, just in case you win?"

"Sure Blaine"

* * *

><p>"I would like to introduce our newest member, Blaine Anderson" Mr Shue said as he entered the room.<p>

"Blaine" Kurt whispered.

"I am very glad to be here. I must add that I need to talk to Rachel about the bet and the use of my voice. If I may Rachel?"

"Most defiantly Blaine Warbler! Come this way"

"Are you happy now Kurt?" Finn asked Kurt.

"I am overjoyed! I can't wait to do a duet with him"

Finn smiled and thought to himself _You may not be getting any solos after what we do to the Glee club next!_


End file.
